


What do you know is true?

by space_for_thoughts



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Again nothing too big, Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Just a drabble based off a prompt, they're fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_for_thoughts/pseuds/space_for_thoughts
Summary: A drabble focusing on the competitor and the healer





	What do you know is true?

Feng stumbled out of the Entity’s fog, almost tripping when her legs hit the log. She was still reeling from the recent trial against the Hillbilly, having become the team’s designated distractor without a choice. She muttered angrily under her breath while rubbing the sore spot on her right leg, inwardly cursing Nea for leading the killer straight to her when she had almost finished their third gen.

She sat next to Claudette, who was staring at the fire with her knees brought up and resting her head on top of them. Feng crossed her arms, leaning against the log, and let out a sigh of annoyance.

“Sorry we couldn’t get to you in time.” Feng said to the other survivor, glancing at her from the corner of her eye. “I tried to get him away from you, but he always kept coming back to camp you.”

Claudette shrugged. “It’s fine.” She replied, starting to draw shapes in the dirt and looking down. “I guess he hasn’t been doing so great in his other trials, so he really wanted at least one kill.”

“Yeah, but what’s the point if he gets one?” Feng rested her face against both her knuckles, blowing hair from her face. “He still let three go, which wouldn’t make the Entity happy. If I were him, I would have just gone after the others, especially since he put you on the other side of the farm.”

Claudette said nothing but turned to Feng with a deadpan look on her features. The other girl bit down on her lip and looked away. “Sorry, that was kind of tasteless. I’m still upset at Nea for making me run circles around him.”

The healer shrugged again, returning her attention to the ground. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” She replied in a heavy voice, fingers digging deep into the dirt. She sighed through clenched teeth, scrunching her face and closing her eyes. “It’s fine, you did what you could.”

Her reply surprised the ex-gamer. She reached out to try and comfort the other girl, but she stopped and pulled back. Feng wasn’t used to cheering others up or emphasizing with their situation. She wasn’t even sure what was making the usually hopeful and optimistic survivor so forlorn.

Feng struggled to come up with something to say when Claudette did it for her. “I’ve noticed something about us, Feng.” She glanced at her. “We’re kind of the same when it comes to people.”

The other girl snorted. “I doubt it.”

“I think there’s some truth to it.” Claudette gave her a sad smile. “We spent our lives in front of a screen, craving some form of interaction that wasn’t physical. It was better to talk through that screen and be alone, rather than be surrounded by people who could leave you in an instant.” She looked at her. “You did what you could back in the trial, and I’m grateful for that. But no one else tried to get me. If we’re supposed to make it out of these trials alive, how are we supposed to do that if I can’t really trust the others to have my back?”

Feng raised an eyebrow. “Out of everyone here, I figured Jake or Laurie would spout that kind of bullshit. When it comes from you, it’s kind of…” She shuffled uncomfortably. “Concerning.”

Claudette stared into the crackling flames, nodding a little. “I know.” She pulled her knees closer, the look in her eyes becoming glassy. “I’m so tired, Feng.” She whispered in a shaky voice. “I don’t know how long I can still keep playing this game. It’s probably easier for you since you played a lot of games before being pulled into this place. You know what you’re doing. But me?” She sighed, closing her eyes. “I don’t know anymore.”

Silence settled between them for a long time before Feng moved closer to Claudette, their shoulders almost touching. Feng cleared her throat, pausing to find her words.

“You’re probably right, Claud. Before we were dragged here, we were a couple of awkward, anti-social nerds who could only trust ourselves and no one else.” She nudged her gently, giving her a small smile. “But we’re not really like that anymore, are we?”

The other survivor stayed quiet, but Feng saw her shake head a little. She reached for Claudette’s hand, squeezing it. “Before, I would have been fine leaving you guys on the hook, if it meant I could survive and see another day. Now, I feel guilty when I can’t come back to save you. When I’m forced to run away, it just makes me want to get all of us out that gate and rub it in that stupid spider god’s face that he can’t get us that easily.”

Feng chuckled, making Claudette look at her, before she continued, “I mean, I used to keep thinking that I needed to excel over the others and carry them to the end, but I just end up being the weak link for the team and it brings us all down. I can’t do that anymore, not when our hope is on the line.” The ex-gamer looked at Claudette, her eyes filled with a determined spirit. “I’ve always got your back Claudette, like I know you always have mine. Please, don’t ever forget that.”

The other survivor raised her head, some colour returning to her eyes. “Feng…” She said before embracing her, sniffling as some tears escaped her eyes. She smiled and whispered, “Thank you.”

Feng blushed and she cleared her throat. “O-Of course.” She replied, returning the hug as best she could. She looked down at the other girl with a smile, kissing the top of her head.

“It’s better when we’re hopeful together. That, I know, is the truth.”


End file.
